Faire l'amour
by BrandonMichelle
Summary: Marius and Cosette, in bed . Thats the summary for this story because thats all it is, there's no plot, it's just bedtime frolics . There will never be enough Marius/Cosette lovemaking stories on this site . Novel verse based fic . Reviews are nice to see .


**Faire L'Amour**

Marius and Cosette were in their bedroom together one evening making love to each other, they had been married for just three months so far and they were now beginning to get the hang of this particular part of married life.

Marius was holding himself over Cosette, entering her again and again with care and tenderness, but with a serious passion as well. He was looking down at her beautiful face, still gorgeous to look at even now when it was sweaty from the heat of the moment and reddened from the exertions of their activities. Cosette tightened her legs around his waist even more and she bit her bottom lip so tantalizingly as she looked up at him, practically begging for him to keep going, begging for him to keep entering her, to keep making her feel so good and so wanted and so loved.  
Marius looked at her longingly and maintained the steady pace he had started with her, there was no need to rush anything at all, it was about the experience tonight, not the finish. When they were together like this they felt like there was nobody and nothing else in the entire world but each other, their bodies had never known such pleasure like they knew when they made love to each other, they both felt like it was a privilege to let the other know their bodies in this most sacred and intimate way.

Marius made sure he had filled her with every inch of himself and that he was satisfying her with every last part of his body, Cosette reached out a hand to stroke his face gently as his expression got more intense the longer he kept driving himself into her, as she touched him he felt a shock flow through him and he suddenly felt like he was about to reach his peak. He gasped and paused just for a moment as he didn't want to finish just yet, he screwed up his eyes as he tried to keep control of himself and he wiped some of the sweat from his face as well.

"Oh please, not yet my love" he whispered to her affectionately and he smiled at her again as she laughed gently, she knew exactly what he was like sometimes in bed and she knew exactly the power she held over him.  
She also knew she shouldn't be cruel and tease him but sometimes it was too hard to resist, so she made it up to him by laying her arms over her head as he continued to thrust into her. She knew he loved it when she would lie like that; it was an invitation for him to take her the way he wanted her.

Sometimes he would take her like this, holding himself above her with his strong arms so he could look at every expression from her face as he moved himself inside her, and sometimes he liked to press himself against her so he could kiss her and whisper into her ear how beautiful she was. Either way, he always enjoyed being with her, and he always enjoyed the sight of her naked beneath him as much as she enjoyed the sight of him.

Marius was concentrating on this beautiful act that they were involved in, but he also thought about how much he had learned in the past few months of marriage. He thought about his wedding day and how he had been looking forward to his wedding night immensely, he was so looking forward to being properly alone with his wife for the very first time, but then tragedy struck and Cosettes father died and she just didn't have it in her to do anything that night, so he waited.  
He waited because he loved her, and because it wouldn't have been right to make her do something she couldn't bring herself to do. It was tough for him though, because he wanted her so badly, but the way she was hurting would have made it feel like a violation and not an act of love so he was patient with her until he knew she felt ready.

When she was ready they spent a remarkable night together, Marius helped Cosette open up about her father until she had told him everything she was feeling and once she had poured her heart out to him and let go of the hurt she knew she was ready for him.

That first night they spent together as man and wife was a fusion of so many different feelings, their kisses were passionate and loving and their hands were free to roam each other's bodies properly for the first time, and they touched each other with such care and love for one another, but when Marius opened her legs and took her virginity he was distressed at how much pain he was causing her, she had cried out and she even bled a little which had terrified him because the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her. But that night they had together was also wonderful too, because they had shared something incredibly special with each other for the very first time and it was so worth the wait.  
After that first time, he held her in his arms all night and he promised her that it would be better next time, they just needed practise.

And thank God they had practised Marius had thought to himself, because now it was so much better, they had both learned so much about each other's bodies over the last few months, they had learned what the other liked and where to touch to drive each other wild. Possibly the best thing Marius had learned about though was foreplay, Cosette had taught him how he shouldn't just go straight in and start moving inside of her without paying attention to her body first, and he was so grateful to her for that advice. Now he spent a lot of time kissing her first and touching her with such care before he would enter her, he always wanted her to get as much pleasure out of this act as he did so sometimes, on nights like tonight, he would play with her until she was completely sopping-wet for him, and only then would he begin to make love to her.

It would fascinate him now to listen to the sounds he could evoke from her when they were making love, the gentle moans and sighs she would emit as he would thrust into her were incredible to him. She had been so coy and chaste when they had first met that to listen to her now getting excited as he moved inside her was an experience he could never have predicted, he was so glad he could draw out those noises from her though, and to hear her orgasm was the most beautiful sound he thought he would ever hear.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt Cosettes hands stroke his shoulders and he felt her feet gently caressing the backs of his legs, her breath was getting more ragged as she was obviously reaching her peak so Marius sped up and pressed himself fully up against her. He kissed her deeply on the mouth, letting his tongue massage hers as she moaned even harder and gripped his shoulder with one of her hands.

"I'm coming" she whispered, pressing her lips to his ear and trembling beneath him. She gasped out his name as she came hard against him and let the pleasure wash over every single part of her; she could feel her toes curl up as the intensity of the orgasm reached a limit she hadn't felt before and as Marius kept thrusting into her over and over until he reached his own climax. He moaned through gritted teeth and spent himself inside of her, letting the pleasure of the moment consume him completely.

As the ripples of pleasure subsided Marius continued kissing Cosettes lips and face softly as the afterglow pleasantly took hold of him. He thought about what they'd just experienced together, it had definitely been more intense than before, more thrilling, more exciting and more incredible. He felt like they were finally getting everything right.

He pulled up and stroked her hair gently, he was still breathing hard as he looked at her and smiled.

"I think that was the best yet" He said to her softly as she stroked his chest.

"Oh definitely" she said with a smile right back at him, "That was wonderful".

Marius kissed her for a while again before lying down next to her and pulling her into his arms. Cosette drew the blankets over both of them and sighed gently as she rested against him, feeling satisfied and completely contented for the night.

Marius watched her as she started to fall asleep next to him, he thought she always looked the most beautiful post coital, there was a kind of glow about her right now, she was so gorgeous laying there with her golden hair spread out over the pillow. He felt like a man who had everything when he held her in his arms like this.

He kissed the crown of her head gently and whispered to her in the candlelight. "I love you Cosette".

"I love you Marius" she whispered back before she succumbed to sleep in his arms.

**The End**


End file.
